Bella's Dream
by Sabelina
Summary: Jayeliwood's Contest: Bella is love with Edward- the prep that hates her, or does he?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Bella's Dream

**Name: Bella's Dream **

**Author: Sabelina**

**Type of Edward: Prep**

**Character type: ****Alternative Universe**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Bella and Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

**I Do Not Own Twilight!!**

**Bella**

So I didn't move back to forks. There was no rain, no everything's off the highway little towns, or no dads in my life. Renee had persuaded me to not go to Washington, but she didn't win the fight for me not to move to Chicago with my other family.

Charlie and Renee never made much money, yet that never a problem. Charlie's cousin was different. His family, Uncle Carlisle, was one of the highest elite in the city. What pulled me here to the Windy City were more then lights, and hip pace? Yes, my cousin Alice, my evil twin in every way, helped in dragging me here. Still one force was stronger then her pull.

Edward Masen's pull could be compared to the force that held me to Earth. I could never admit that I love him; that my life means little without his arguments to keep my mind sharp. There are times when he drove me so mad I didn't know whether I wanted to kill him or kiss him. Kissing him usually wins, except for when he is being an ass. Unfortunately he enjoys being an ass to me-that's the average pretty prep boy for you.

Tonight Alice and I were invited to Emmett house for a party. She was taking Jasper with her. Emmett family was long great friends of mine, and Edward was Emmett was cousin.

Alice had set on my bed a cream lace skirt with a sage green top. There was a pair of gold strapy thick heels that had a heart buckle. Also laid on the bed was a golden necklace in a velvet box. It was a cameo with an onyx for the stone behind it. A note was placed beside it.

'I hope you love it.'

I didn't know the hand writing it was not Alice's. Then who could it be?

The shirt was off the shoulders, fitting snugly, and had a scoop neckline. Short but clean cut the skirt shaped out my hips nicely. There was a bow tie on the right side, a slit leading up to it. It fit perfectly, but Alice knew that it would. She came in after I was dressed to do my finishing touches.

"Al did you give me this necklace?" I asked as she did my hair.

"No they showed up my delivery this morning addressed to you. What are you doing with someone?"

Emmett's house was crawling with people. The music could be heard a block away- unheard of in Chicago actually- and the crowd was hoppin'! I was standing in a corner watching the people, wondering where a red-head trouble maker was.

Jasper had Alice by the waist, pulling her gracefully around the dance floor. Rosalie Hale was dragging Emmett out to Alice. I saw a simmer of red, causing me to find the source. As usual there was a sea of bubbly bimbo blondes- try saying that ten times fast- circling the God for a chance to say "_Hello there_."

Edward was in the basic prep uniform: kaki pants and an ice blue tight sweater. Why did he have to look so good? I . . . I just want to eat him up . . . repeatively. He caught my eye. The intimacy of our locked gaze could be mirrored as if we were the only two in the room filled with hundreds. His warm, golden, hypnotic eyes touched my very soul; it was as if he to could fell my longing and felt the same. Not that could ever be true- Edward hated me.

**Edward: **

There she was . . . one leg hitched up on the wall allowing the slit on that side to ride up, showing more of her beautiful light skin. How much would I love to have both of those gorgeous legs around my waist wile assaulting her with kisses? The thought of her moaning my name was making me hard.

Not that any of that mattered. The woman that I've loved since I was nine had no interest in me other than making me look like an idiot. I never wanted anyone the way I wanted Isabella Swan could not stand me never could. I wished once to be able to call her Bella, as if I were close to her.

I caughther eyes and melted; there was no better word for it. It was times like this that I truly wondered how she felt about me. There was so much to be seen in her chocolate eyes: pain, hatred, sadness, longing, lust, and something that I could not match with her actions-love. But that could be and probably was wishful thinking. Odd how whenever we fight I see a look –in the moment we are thinking about what to throw at each other next. The moment, comparable to the struggle inside of my soul when I'm by Bella, killed me because I did know what side to chose. Do I get angry or do I grab and kiss her senseless? My anger has a way of winning, yet I yearn for my battle to turn against me, against my self-preservation.

My vision was blocked by boobs being shoved in my face-Lauren. Will she ever get the hint? Okay she was flexible, but I really could less. She's not what I want. By the time I turned back to look Bella's face was turned. There were many faceless blondes around me, speaking, yet I didn't understand one word of it. Something tugged my attention away from my heat source standing across the room.

"Grand on Eddie!" Emmett said. Why were they betting on me? Alice joined with Emmett. Whatever they were betting on they were going to win- Alice has a thing for knowing what's going to happen.

"A grand on Bella." Said both Rose and Jasper.

"A grand on what?" I asked.

"On whether you get her . . . Ow," Alice had elbowed Em mid-sentence.

"On whether you or her win tonight's argument." She winked at me.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes as I walked away. My target hadn't moved a muscle. A defiant angel, that pulled me towards her, sweet and innocent.

"Isabella," I greeted her, my mouth tingling.

She nodded "I read your paper on the psychology of music."

"You did?" That surprised me. She obviously cares enough to read a twenty-page paper.

"Yes . . . it is the perfect piece to mock you with."

Why I ought to? What? Hit her? I can't even touch her. But I did have one thing. "As if your paper on the classics and their underlining mean was something to frame."

She gasped, "How did-"

I wasn't going to tell her that I begged Alice to let me read that. That it took a bribe before she would even let me know the title. That it was one of the best articles I've ever red. "I have my ways. Oh, I and thought it was the perfect piece to trash you with."

"Bustard!" Bella looked pissed . . . was that what I wanted all along? No . . . it was just sexy when she got mad.

Before I could get anything out Lauren came up behind me and pulled me back. Bella hissed as I looked to her. Her face, hatred painted on it, shout at me; breaking me.

"Oh, the blonde of the month right on time," she snarled. "Have fun getting an STD!"

And she walked off shaking that _ass _as she went. If she wanted to kill me it was working.

Lauren pulled me back to the dance floor; not that in the mood for it, or anything after that. The party went on around me. What I saw was nothing: no people, no lights- there was nothing that could hold my attention.

Then Lauren kissed me- it was disgusting. She tasted like shit, and that was only her lips. It took five seconds, which were too long for me, to finally push her away from me.

What I saw broke my heart . . . .

Bella had been watching me. She had seen everything. Her face, her tell-tail eyes displayed the hurt she felt. Tears were slipping out of them, running down her checks and I wanted to kill myself for being such an idiot. Before I could start to her she was scampering. I took off after her.

Bella could be seen running up the stairs to the second floor. For a few minutes I couldn't see or hear anything but the music; then I heard it.

"NO, Mike! Get OFF me! Let GO!" Bella screamed.

I walked in on Mike trying to pull her through a bedroom door. Breaking his hand was an interesting thought.

"Let her go!" I growled, no one going touch her unless she wants it and she didn't want this.

**Bella:**

His voice was so pricing. Goose bumps ran up my arms in fright, yet not for me. Mike didn't let go. He stunk of beer, and had been slurring his words earlier.

Edward spoke again in his angel voice laced with steel. "Now, Mike . . ."

Yet Mike just continued pulling on me trying to get through the door. Edward had grabbed my other wrist, ready to pull. Before I got why he grabbed me I was behind him and his fist was traveling to Mike's chin. There was a loud smacking sound. Mike's eyes rolled back and he hit the floor. He had knocked him out cold.

We just stood there for a few minutes wondering what just happened. Edward still held my arm. Fire spread through my veins. I need to get away from him before . . . before what? I'm not going to do anything. I tried to tug my arm away, but he wouldn't let go of me.

Next thing I know I'm up against a wall being pushed up by Edward's Chest. Struggling seemed like a good idea- I didn't like how close he was.

Edward took my check in one hand; my wrist in the other. "Let go of m-"

"Bella …" his velvet voice sang with relief.

In that moment everything changed. Nothing would be the same. We couldn't go back from this. This was all or nothing; no sense of compromise can alter that.

He said my name and the puzzle pieces of us bonded together completely. It felt so right. So wonderful how his arm let go of mine and grasped my waist, pulling me to him. So perfect how his hand fit the shape of my face. His hands moved as if they were created for me, for my body alone. A sense of belonging spread through my veins.

No, it couldn't be! He didn't love me. He couldn't love me. If he loved me how will I fare? This isn't true. But what if it is?

I dragged his face to mine – kissing him. It was sweet. The way our lips met heaven could not compare too. Edward attacked me hungrily sending kisses to every inch of my neck, my face, and lower. Shivers swept over my skin. Wile kisses his sugary tasting lips I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in his hair. Our breathing ran rapid.

Both of his hands were at my waist; he pulled up my leg hitching it to his hip. Something hard met my core. Pleasure was following every place his finger traveled. Soon my other leg had followed suit and I was completely engulfed around him.

We made it to a room, finally. The heat building as he moved us. Growing with each little touch the fire raged on. I had already started undressing him. As I took off his sweater I discovered the plans of his chest. How perfectly carved they were. How perfect he was. Edward gently sat on the bed with my body still warped around him.

**Edward: **

She let go of me, pulling her legs back to where she was straddling my lap. Having her this close drove me crazy and hard. The yearning to drive into her wanted to take over my mind.

I ran my hands up her body. That pretty little shirt had to go. When it was off it left her topless. How many times have I imagined this? Reality was always better. Seeing her naked rubbing against me gave me shivers. Her beautiful body had the curves I wanted so desperately; her breasts were blossoming wonderfully. I saw those pink little nipples turn hard with my gaze. I kissed Bella's lips sliding down her throat to her shoulders to her breasts. Taking one mount in my mouth l licked her like my favorite ice cream: licking one way than the other. That's what she tastes like: too sweet for words. Moaning grew with every single suckle, but I wanted the other one. So I captured it taking it with my teeth as my hand played with her damp nipple. Switching breasts was one of the best ideas I've ever had. Bella started grinding her warm core into my member. I couldn't help, but groan into her skin.

Continuing with my exploration I pulled my hand up her skirt to her folds. They were wet; I could fell it against the lace of her panties. She was wet for me; my heart thumped loudly for her.

"Edward." She growled heavenly.

"What?" I growled as I rolled her down on the bed. There Bella laid under me. Beauty shined from all over from every inch of her; her slightly too big lips; her crystallized chocolate eyes bearing happiness, desire, trust; her whole face was aglow as she gazed up at me.

In that moment what my heart had been missing found me.

Bella's voice was a whisper, but it held rightness. "I love you . . .," she blushed after she spoke.

I took her face with my hands then. The motion possible was holing that gaze. This was what I wanted-her to fell the same pull for the other as I did. Here, now - in that moment. This was my chance, my time, to prove to her I felt the same: that my heart singing when she was near.

"As I love you," I whispered and took her in a tender kiss. We continued kissing, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Her and my breathing were gasps. I could fell her heartbeat against my chest. Bella's fingers yanked at my zipper. Unbuttoning and unzipping she pulled down my pants grabbing my ass as she went. I reacted by grinding into her hips. The sound she made will always touch my soul, bright the fire with her love.

Pushing down my pants and boxers, kicking off my shoes as I undressed for her she smiled. There she was under me ready to keep going. I was right to wait: to wait for this. Setting her feet on my shoulders Bella tugged at her skirt slipping it upward to my waiting hands- her lace thong with it. I took off her shoes with it.

Her legs were so soft I rubbed my lips up to her core taking it my mouth. And I thought her breast were sweet . . . . The wet warmth of her . . . was tantalizing. Her **sweet** honey dripped down my chin.

There was never a way to get enough of this; enough of her – I would always crave more.

I stuck a finger in her pumping it in and out in hopes to make her cum. I needed her to want it as much as I want it. Adding another finger and pushed harder her moaning grew louder and louder as she tighten around my fingers. Warm wetness ran down my fingers as Bella came for me. The juices of her . . . were heaven sent. So sweet I licked her clean.

To finish up I licked back up to her lips. Pulling up to look at her so that I could make sure that this was okay. That I could move on.

Trust lay in her eyes along with need. It was the trust that let me know that that was what she was calling for. With that permission I drew slowly inside her.

Bella was so fucking tight and warm I shivered in pleasure. Running into her barrier, I had a felling she was a virgin too.

That was it- the moment she made me _hers_. I pulled back and trusted in her. Bella winced, tightening her holed on my torso. After a few deep breaths she rocked in to my hips urging me to follow. Not being able to stop myself I dived back in her. In, out, in, out, I kept going earning moans, groans, and ah's. My body kept asking for more of her.

Soon she was tightening her holed on me earning her own growls of her name. I felt that she was close and I hungered after for her to cum with me.

"Harder, Edward, please." Bella cried out. She didn't have to ask twice. I picked up the pace. Her screams kept getting higher until she yelled my name sending me over the edgy as well.

She grasped my shoulder as she rode out her orgasm**, **digging her nails in my flesh. After I pulled her to my heart and wouldn't let go. Sleeping on my chest I watched Bella for what was a long time. My life was complete with her next to me and life would not get any sweeter then this. I kissed her forehead and fell into the first peaceful sleep I've had in years.

Bella:

The sunlight woke me up, and I couldn't help but smile. My dreams were . . . there were no words to describe how mind-boggling they were. If only they were true, but I knew that they weren't because of how wonderful I slept.

Arms tightened around me then. Wait arms shouldn't be tightening around mw. I dreamt last night! It wasn't real – yet, it was. We were wrapped in the other's arms; I felt his warm flesh on my naked skin; there was something nudging thigh.

"Good morning." A voice smooth as honey whispered. His voice. Here I laid in Edward's arms, in what I thought was heaven, but is was just a night of lust for him, not love. This reminded me of something I did care about last night, but was important. Did we use protection?

"Please tell me you used a condom." Oh, god PLEASE!!

"Bella, I'd never done that before – I'm clean." I shook my head as I realized what this meant.

"Oh no," I whimpered

"What?" Edward asked slowly. "You couldn't have anything. I broke you . . ."

Yes, he did just not the way he thought. "I'm not on the pill. . . "

His eyes got big and then he gasped.

"But . . . but that's okay. I'll go get the after pill tomorrow." I tried to push away from him. The thought of running from him was a desire that had won my mind. Just because someone says they _love_ you in the heat of the moment doesn't mean they truly meant it.

Edward grabbed me around the waist. "No . . ., my baby."

His? What am I? His baby-maker? God! I don't even know if it's true, but I was too mad to care. "Your baby?_ Your baby_!"

"No," Edward took my face. "Please . . . "

"Why?" This didn't make sense. Why does he want a child from me? We were twenty and twenty-one; how were we to live with a kid? Wait, he wants me to have his child! Oh . . .

"Because I love you. I love what this means."

"Prove it? How can you? You're with a different girl every week."

"And have you ever seen me kissing any of them other then Lauren, which was gross? They've always meant nothing to me." He had been looking dead in my eyes; a bad place for me to look if I didn't want to believe him. "You want me to prove it I will. Do you remember when we met? You were wearing that ivory dress and you hated me because I asked you to marry me."

Oh my god! He remembered that! Hopefully he didn't remember what I said after, because that was when I fell in love with him. "Then you said ' Yes, I will marry _you_ because one day I will love you more than anyone every could.' Your first attempted at sarcasm I thought except you blushed and I realized that one day I wanted it to be true, because I felt the same. I still do, and time will never change that."

While that sank in Edward played with my necklace. He remembered that moment; how our locked and I was lost in the golden depth of them. Here he is claiming he felt the same. Could it be true? Was this really happening? Were my dreams coming true?

"Do you like the necklace? It was my mother's." Mother's? He gave me something that belonged to his dead mother? Um . . .

"Your mother's?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, you're the only one I've ever given anything of hers too."

"You want me to have this?" my voice a whisper. I knew what his mother meant to him- she had been his whole world, and he wanted me to have a piece of her- a piece of his very heart.

"Yes, I do." Edward smiled crookedly at me. His most beautiful smile of all and I knew it was true- he loved me as I loved him. I couldn't help but kiss him. And again and again and again until I realized we were gasping for air and I can't get close enough to him.

The door suddenly opened causing us to jolt up. There stood Emmett with the smuggest smirk I'd ever witnessed. He lifted his fist up to the air. "YES! Kid you did it! You finally pop your man cheery!"

Edward blushed and turned his face to my neck as I tried unsuccessfully to hide my giggles. Leave it to Em to make things more embarrassing. Then to top it off Jasper, Rose and Alice come up beside Emmett.

Snickers came from Emmett as the other grasped what happened. "Damn it!" Jasper cried.

"Pay up. We won! He finally got to her!" Emmett said happily. They were betting that this would happen sooner or later?

"You guys leave them alone!" Alice spoke. The other filed out, but she stayed back. "Bell, you have a Gyno's appointment tomorrow and your clothes are on the dresser. Be ready for breakfast in an hour." She winked and closed the door.

I turned to him "Where were we?"

He kissed me. "I was about to ask you to marry me."

My arms wound tighter around his body as I went for his lips. "But you already asked . . . and I said yes . . ."

**Okay so how was it? – That was my first lemon. **

**I thought it was be sweet to write how their love story would be if they were human and the only thing standing in their way was their pride. **

**So please review, any will be taken with a smile. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2: thank you!

Name: Bella's Dream

**OMG!! **

**You guys are AMAZING!!**

**Thank you for the reviews, and the alerts and the Fav's. They made my week - so hopefully you'll vote for me!**

**Do you think that I should make this a story – and this be the first chapter? **

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

I am SO sorry that I haven't posted anything new

**I am SO sorry that I haven't posted anything new!!**

**I just didn't think that I would want to go on with this story so I'm seeing where the story wants to go. So if there's nothing up for a few weeks it's because of that and the 20 page term paper due in a little more then a month's time. It sucks considering I'm in high school!**

**Don't lose faith in the Dream!! **


	4. Chapter 5 Say

**All of the characters are not mine, but the lovely S.M. **

**Bella:**

We continued where we had left off . . . .

What had set us back into reality was a knock on the door awhile later. "Bells, you two have fifteen minutes till breakfast – you better be there or I'll come and drag your ass downstairs in whatever you're wearing. Even if you're naked!!! " Alice had said.

Edward was under me, breathing slowly, trying to get back his breath. "Is she always -"

"Yes, she is. We should get dressed. Al wasn't kidding about the naked part. "

"Oh, that would be fine with me - you're beautiful." He wrapped his arms tighter around my back crashing me to his chest, not that I was complaining. "And seeing you exposed in my arms . . . makes me want you again."

Edward playfully nibbled my neck and ran his hands down my body. I shivered with pleasure. Grabbing his hair I pulled him closer and closer to kiss him. I had all but forgotten breakfast until there was a banging on the door.

"Five minutes!" Alice yelled.

"Damn it!"

. . . .

**Edward:**

"Damn it!" I said. One day I will get Alice back for this. Hopefully it will be soon. Because all I wanted to do is lie here in Bella's arms and ravish her over and over again. The hard on is not helping the monster inside me think straight. But it's time to get dress even if I'd died to stay where I was, right where my heart lies.

We got up to dress. Bella's body was stunning in its nude glory. Curves just the way I like them- a round bottom, hour-glass figure, firm thighs . . . . Too soon she had on a form fitting light green t-shirt and jeans on. _Oh Shit! That doesn't help me._

Breakfast sucked. I wasn't hungry for food, but for flesh. Today was the day I truly found out how adductive I had become for this woman. God, every little thing she did was sexy in some way. From how she walked to how she spoke there was something that drove me wild. The first sound that broke my mind from my day dreams was my love, my love- I like the sound of that, laughing. Her smile light up her face. Whatever said must have been funny.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh you didn't hear?" Emmett asked as I took a drink. "Someone knocked the shit out of Newton."

Fuck they knew, Emmett's face said that. Not that there was anything to do about that then. My juice coughed back up as I realized Emmett knew.

"Are you okay?" Bella demanded. No, I wasn't, but that would have to wait until later. Her voice was full of concern and worry. She worried about me! My heart did a flip flop.

"Yes," I looked at her. The skin on her face sparkled. Her eyes were warm, welcoming me to get lost in their depth. "Never been better."

"So back to the story, someone found Newton on the floor upstairs in his own puke, out cold with a black eye. We had to throw him in to a cab."

"With air freshener" Rose added disgusted, probably trying to get people thinking about her. Good thing Emmett thought about three things: her, food, and family, but mostly her (in bed).

"So was there anything else going on?" Bella changed the subject. She knew we didn't want them wondering on that topic.

"Oh yeah," Jasper laughed. Great, there was more. I wonder what else could have happened last night. It was already dubbed as the best night of my life.

"Lauren," giggled Alice along with Rose. "The kegger . . . broke . . . on her! She was drenched in beer . . . from head to toe. Then some guy that I didn't know had come up behind her and scared the shit out of her. She slipped, ripping her skirt in the process, and flashing half of Chicago. "

I couldn't help it I laughed- hard. Imaging all of that? That's crazy and freaky. Yet I was happy to have missed that. Some things are more important.

**Bella: **

The time comes all too soon to leave, but I needed to get out of this house. I needed to think about what happened over the last twenty-four hours. I needed to realize all that was come from this . . . this . . . I didn't know what to call this.

I needed to stop thinking of Edward naked and moving with me

Yes, he had asked if I would marry him, but . . . how? The memories didn't fit into what I saw as reality, but reality was changing. The facts were right there in front of me. I couldn't stop smiling, joy filled every thought. The joy he gave me. I have never been so free. His eyes never looked clearer. The mask that hid his secrets was lost in the night and the smart-ass act with it. And so was mine. Edward's face portrayed the delight running in both our veins

I kissed his cheek when we left, not ready for public displays just yet. The fresh air helped clearing the last of the fog his scent rooted in my memory. Alice was quite on the trip home, too quite. Nothing good would come Alice waiting this long to unleash her opinions. The L ride, traveling at one mile per hour then the normal sixty, felt longer then it had been. What was mistaken as many hours had been merely minutes. I can't think of what I was going to tell her. Sure she knew the story of what had happened the first time I meet Edward, but this was different. She knew what happened last night- that we had slept together- I had to admit that there was more to Edward's and my relationship; Alice had been right. It seemed like she knew I was in love. In love, young and in love, I like the sound of that.

So why did Alice, a look of death on her face, seem to think that there was something wrong in what she wanted for me? It was what I wanted. And now I want Edward more than ever, preferably naked and ready for round three. Was that wrong?

No one was home when we got back to the house. Carlisle was at the hospital, like most days. And Esme must be out looking for whatever she planned on doing in the other guest room. Jasper would be coming over later so it was just her and I until then.

"Spill," was all she said. I knew that she knew about Mike too. Why else would Mike end up knocked out? I wonder how much does she know.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Everything- starting from the argument to this morning."

"Um, well we fought, and then Lauren interrupted so with a smart-ass remark I walk off," no need to tell her how ugly we fought. "And he chased after me," after he saw that I had seen her kissing what belonged to me. "But before he caught up I ran into a very drunk Mike and he tried to pull me into a room. Then Edward showed up and saved me." Obviously I didn't need to put in the part about how he punched Mike- she already knew that. "And I kissed him, and then again until we ending up in his room . . . and you know the rest."

"How come I fell that there is more to the story than you're leading on?" Alice eyed me suspiciously. I shrugged my shoulders. "Does he know there might be baby, Bella? What are you going to do if there is a baby? Hmm?"

Looking her in the eyes was impossible. "I don't know . . . but he does know that I might be."

What did it mean for us if I was pregnant? What did it mean if I wasn't? I couldn't tell. That was because I didn't know him well enough. What was his middle name? I couldn't tell anyone- I didn't know the answer myself. What did I real know about him? Nothing- sure I know about his parents; that his arguing skills were fitting to our relationship; his ability to make words more than something on a page. But that's not all that make him the man he is. I don't know what his favorite ice cream is, or does he like the Red Sox's, or is his love for words based on a love of music.

These were things I needed to know.

"What does he want to do about it?"

"He wants to keep it. . . . He asked me to marry him." She gasped when I said that.

"No . . . oh my God-he didn't! He asked you to marry him?"

"Yes," I whimpered.

"What did you tell him? Hopefully you said you think ab-"

"I told him yes," interrupting her plans for my life. "I thought you wanted to see us together? That you were more for this relationship than I was in the beginning?"

She took her time answering. "I was, but this is different Bella! This isn't both of your lives, this is a new life. This changes everything."

"Maybe things need to be changed. I can't take it back Alice! I can't change last night, and . . . I don't want too. Alice, I love him, and last night wasn't just sex. It was more . . . and not just to me either- he felt it too. I know he did, I could see it in his eyes. It was . . . it was everything"

She had to sit after that one and did not say a word for a long time as she thought I paced waiting for reason to come to her, and I.

"Do you even know what you are doing? Are you sure about it? About him?"

She knew my answer before I did: No. No, I didn't.

Edward:

All the girls and Jasper left together leaving me with Emmett. Why was that happing to me? Couldn't Rosalie stay for awhile and keep Emmett off my back? No, I had to face the music now.

"So how was it?" Emmett asked the second it was just him and I in the house – where were his parents when you needed them? Oh, right on another second honeymoon. I can see Emmett following in their footsteps: going all over the world and leaving the kids behind to be alone with the Mrs. And there would soon be a Mrs. I had seen the ring last week; a pink seven-carat diamond from Tiffany's.

How would he _react_ to the bigger new? I didn't want to find out. I wasn't going to find out!

"Amazing," that wasn't a lie. Even if we were or if we weren't pregnant it did not change that fact I would never change last night. If a night could be flawlessly perfect than that was last night. No amount of changes- time, setting, and situation- could make it better. Funny they say the first time for a virgin is no good, but there is no truth in that for me. That was because I didn't just have sex with someone, I made love to the person that composes the song my heart sings.

"What? You didn't pop before her?" shock filled his voice as he turned to look at me. We had been in the living room watch a baseball game as the cleaning crew as finishing the house so it would be clean when Emmett's parents got home tonight, but now he was facing me. One of the first time cruses of the blood line was pre-coming before we could the other off. Thank god it skipped me! Not that I wanted to let Emmett know what happened last night, but to let him think that happened was unjust to my ego. But I let had to slip.

"Obviously _not_ since she might be _pregnant_ . . ." _Shit . . . Oops!_

The theory would be that Emmett would be yelling on some topic on the subject, yet nothing happened. It was minutes later before anything changed. In that time I had grown afraid to hear what he was going to tell me- maybe he felt strongly on getting someone, okay not someone- the one, pregnant at such a young age? Or maybe he thought I was making a mistake- it wouldn't be the first time. No, Bella was not a mistake! Maybe how could I do this to him? I was making him an uncle. I didn't know what he was thinking.

"DAMN! YOU got her the _first_ time?! I've been trying to knock Rosalie up for months!"

Well there's one opposition I didn't think of. I burst out laughing- hard! Only Emmett would get mad that I 'knocked up' a woman before he did. I thought be a father early in life was frown upon, although Emmett didn't like being bested at sometime the world gave him credit for being a god at. And I had just bested him in his eyes, not that I would tell him that there was nothing to stop Bella from becoming pregnant- no need to un-bruise his ego; he needed it bruised.

But why was he trying to get Rosalie pregnant? That made no sense. He would have to give up parting, and being an idiot. He had just got a scholarship to Chicago University to play football last year. Did he want to give it up too?

"Emmett . . . what's going on?" I asked astonished.

"What I can't want a kid?"

That picture filled my head_. Emmett reading sport magazines to a little girl, in pink from head to toe with pigtails, sitting on his lap. All the while he's cussing and acting out the byline._ It was a scary thought- hopefully he has boys.

It was odd how the vision of a little girl stuck in my head. Only it wasn't a child that could be Emmett's; it was a child that could be mine. A sweet pale skinned munchkin that had her mother's beautiful eyes, and her grandmother's striking hair.

"Maybe it's time I did something with my life" Oh he was thinking that part of his head, not that I could blame him. I possibly might have that problem as well at the moment. As I thought of a daughter the way she was made flashed in my head; I would have to see it soon.

"And a kid is more?" a kid wasn't a new job-it was a new way of living. Was Emmett ready for that? No, he wasn't.

"Em stop the Bullshit, what's going on here? I thought you wanted to marry Rose, not make her a baby-maker? Don't you want some time to be just the two of you- to see the world without restraint?"

That stopped him short and then he was looking at me again "Yeah I want that . . . but I don't know how to ask her. I'm terrified she's going to say no. So I figured if she was pregnant she would want to say yes."

"What makes you think she won't say yes? She crazy about you; she'd have to be to love you. "I laughed. He was quite for some time thinking through till he smiled. Then he went sad, "I thought you wanted the baby, if there is one?"

"Who said I didn't." I wanted the baby, I wanted the baby. Didn't I?

"I thought you wanted to marry Bella, not make her your baby-maker?" he put quote makers in the air. "'Don't you want some time to be just the two of you- to see the world without restraint'" He quoted my words said for him; they were not appalled to me. I did not feel that way. No I couldn't.

"So when do you find out?" he asked

"She's going to the doctor tomorrow"

"Wait, you're not going with her?"

"She didn't say anything about it this morning, so-"

"You have to go with her! What if there is a baby, what if there isn't?"

I breathed in deep. "I know that Emmett, but if she doesn't want me there I'm not going to force her."

"You should call her . . . now, don't want her to think you forgot her already." He had the phone in his hand and was dialing a number. He put it on loud speaker. It rang a few times then someone picked up. Please don't be her!

"Hello," it was her . . .

**Sorry no lemon this time. **

**So how was it, hopefully less mess-ups, review if that needs more work or just to tell me what you think? And sorry for not writing. Has anyone had writing balk? What to say finally came to me last night after thinking how it would feel to be in Bells' shoes. **

**Don't worry there'll a lemon soon. **

**Love Sabelina**


	5. Chapter 5 Opps Part 1

Okay, if you don't like this story, please don't read it.

Oh and I don't own twilight.

**Chapter 3: Oops. . .**

**Edward: **

"_Hello," it was her. . . _

Damn! What do I say? I wasn't ready to talk with her on the phone. Yes, I was ready to bend her over a counter, but not to speak with her on the phone. God, I was such a loser. How do I . . . ? What do I ask? _Oh I just wanted to hear you screaming my name again . . . Shit I meant voice again._ I'm so fucked up.

"Hello . . . Is anyone there . . ."She laughed at the end. One of the most beautiful sounds ever made. Then she sighed, "Okay . . . Emmett are you there? . . . Emmett stop screwing with me!"

Emmett elbowed me in the ribs-hard. I coughed and took the phone. "I'm sorry . . . , it's not Emmett."

Silence on the other end went on until I heard her take a deep breath. Her voice slow, words cutting daggers to my heart. "Is that you, Edward?" I hated that she had to guess who it was; that she did not know who it was.

Here goes nothing, "Yes, it's me."

**Bella:**

"_Yes, it's me." He had said. _

Oh God it's him. I knew before he told me. A voice from cloud nine is not easily forgotten. Can hearts break through bodies? Mine felt like my bones were not capable of containing the thumping muscle. Every other problem of our relationship was forgotten after I heard his enchanting velvet voice. I needed him again- soon. Damn it! What was it about that boy that made me feel that I never had enough; until I heard his voice again the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Now it was a weed: as many times you pulled it out of the ground and killed it- it kept on coming back.

"Bella . . . Bella, are you still there?" Alice elbowed me in the rids-hard. Oops, I must have stopped listening after he told me it was him.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"So what do you think?" _About what?_ _Uh-oh I missed something._ Looking at Alice had no help for me; she looked as if she had no reason to care. When I had made no attempted to answer Edward sighed nervously and asked again. "Will you meet me tonight? I want . . . well I need to talk to you. . ."

Oh no, I know that tone- something's wrong. _No, no, NO; he . . . . He . . . I don't know. Damn it!_

I stated hyperventilating; a thousand ton weight was blocking my air way. Alice put her hand on- ribbing my back trying to calm me. "Bella . . ." Edward whispered, "Bella . . . are you alright, love? Please, everything is going to be fine, sweetheart. "

There was something in the tone that caused all the worries of tomorrow to run and hide; they were unable to hurt me. He voice comforted me. No one had ever been able to do that. How was he able to do that? I couldn't tell the future, but it didn't matter anymore; he was all that matter. I hadn't realized the center of my universe had changed except that it had when I least expected it.

_Oh my God- I was truly in love! _

"Bella, love, you're fine. Shh my sweetheart." I hadn't recognized that I was crying. My little sobs were what had given me away to him. "Please, don't cry." He pled, "Do you want me to come over? I'll be there in a few minutes."

Alice hit me again and I flinched, "Um, that's okay . . . you don't have to. Um," I said before Edward could get in a word in. "What time did you want to meet, and where?"

"Is my apartment okay? I didn't know if that was-" What?

"I thought you lived with Emmett?" What? Now he has a home of some kind?

He chuckled nervously, "No, use to live here, that's why I have a room. I live a few blocks away from there; closer to the campus."

"Oh," I didn't know that. There were so many things about him I didn't know; I didn't like that. "That's fine. What time would you like me there?"

"Depends, would you like to have dinner first?" _Sure; you naked on a couch with my mouth on your-_

"Or I can cook?"

"You . . . you cook? Well, that sounds nice. Let's do that, do I need to bring anything?" There was I sound I couldn't name on the other line.

"No, just you, love . . . unless you want dessert- that I don't have." _But I do_, "I'll text you the address, and the time."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Until then, Bella, love."

He hung up.

**Edward:**

God I felt like an ass- I had made her cry. I had _made_ the woman I loved cry! What was wrong with me? All I wanted was to talk with her, to tell her everything was going to be fine, to take her in my arms and hold her close. Because it was going to be alright- I knew it, l could feel it. It _had_ to be. Yet she cried.

I wanted to have dinner with her, to see her in outside of the world I have always seen her in. I knew there was more to her than the highest fashion, or the world of upper classed people with their fakeness and lies; she was much simpler. I rather liked that. A woman that didn't need Dolce & Gubona was refreshing.

"_Depends, would you like to have dinner first?"_

But could I make it through dinner? I didn't _think_ so . . . . I just remembered her green T-shirt. I wonder if she would mind of I cook for her. I loved cooking. She not knowing things about me was strange. I felt as if I had opened every secret last night and let her in, but in truth I hadn't let her know more than my heart. Bella was completely blind to what else made me work. Point and case: she didn't know I live by myself. But would she go for it? I am unsure what she _likes_ to eat? Hopefully Alice would help.

"_Or I can cook?" _

Her voice broke when she answered. Do I scare her? I hope I don't. _"You . . . you cook?"_ She gulped, "_Well, that sounds nice. Let's do that, do I need to bring anything?"_

At that moment Emmett made himself known – not that many people can completely forget a 6 ft 7" goof-ball. "Ooohhh, ah" He whispered while wiggling his brows.

Oh, God- he had to whisper sex noises, didn't he? Smacking him over the head I answered before she heard anything. "No, just you, love," And I thought about what I had in the house, remembering I didn't have anything sweet, not that Bella wasn't sweet enough.

". . . Unless you want dessert - that I don't have. I'll text you the address, and the time." That's sounds right.

"_Okay, I'll see you then."_ How do I end this? I didn't want to, but had to. Our time was up.

"_Until then, Bella, love."_ And I hung up.

As soon as the phone was closed Em was rolling on the floor holing in laughter. "DESSERT!" He screamed. "_Dessert_!" He continued laughing.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Going to explain that?" Emmett jumped up quickly, before I could smack him again.

"'Unless you want dessert!'" He chuckled, "What did you have in mind? You _eating_ something sweet tonight - something sweet as in Bella?"

Well, if anyone could make me blush, Emmett is one of them. _In the gutter_ tends to be his mind set. It didn't help that the idea had crossed my mind when dessert entered the picture. I left before he could say any else. Taking my things I hailed a cab, telling the driver where to go. Pulling my phone out I texted Alice asking what type of food Bella like.

Anything-she's not picky. What should she be wearing? (Why does that matter?)

Anything- I'm not picky. Causal is just fine.

_Naked_ would be even better. Wait, no I had to talk with her. _Who said you can't talk in bed? _The monster inside me gloated. No, that can't happen.

Anything, ha? Okay, spaghetti it is! I wonder where I put that sauce recipe.

**Yeah there's not lemon here, that's the next part. I had to do an experiment with Bella's point of view first. You should read it. It's called "That Nanny." The errors should been a few to none. **

**Leave some love**

**Sab**


	6. Chapter 5: Opps Part 2

**I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters. **

**Bella:**

Okay, I'm going to have dinner with Edward, and I need to speak with him-alone; just not that alone. _Damn it!_ I should have gone out to dinner with him. There would be reasons why I couldn't just tug him to me and rip off his clothes. Now there wasn't anything to stop me, other than him. I'm scared. I never knew I was easy, but that's just because it's Edward. I never wanted a man the way I crave him, desire his kisses, and yearn for his touch. Funny, how I'm basically screwed. No, no, no I will fight it! I'm a strong independent woman. I'm better than this! Yeah - I just shot my chance at not being P.G.

The weather tonight should be nice. What should I wear? Wait – that doesn't matter. I heard a rattle somewhere upstairs. It was still only Al and I here at the house. She had left the room the second the phone call was over and I haven't pay attention to a word out of her since. Not that there has been one. That's a scary thought-Alice quite. Who knocked her out? If Emmett was here he's the one I'd put money on.

Investigating the noise I found Alice in my room pulling all my clothes out of my closet and throwing them on my queen-sized bed. _What the hell?_

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Getting you something to wear for tonight?" Okay does she know something she's not telling? She had an outfit laid out: My stared tan thermal, a sage empire thigh length dress, brown leggings, gold flats with pencil waist belt, and blue bangles, plus headband - all colors of the stars.

"Why? Is there a fashion show in his apartment? Is dinner candle lit?" Not that the outfit would work, that's an ensemble I'd wear going out to a family dinner, and I had to look nice.

"No, you just need to look cute." And she was still taking more clothes out.

"Again, why? I thought that you didn't want this going any father? Oh, and your putting my clothes back!"

"Fine, I will and I don't, which is why this outfit is perfect- it's not you. Okay it's not you being causal."

I shook my head, "I'm not wearing that-forget it." She had thrown my favorite jeans on the bed then. I grabbed them and pair of tennis-shoes. "I can't believe you, Alice! This is ridiculous. I want him to get to know me, not the doll, you dress now and then."

I got how she could be mad by how I let someone, no-the one, get me pregnant- if I was, which it wasn't set in stone yet. But this is stupid. You're not a supposed to run and hide when a storm comes, that why there are two people in a relationship. They help you fight the bad things. Did she not believe in me, or Edward? I walked out of the room before she could say a sound.

I changed and left without another look at her.

***

Edward texted me at four asking if five was good. It was. He sent the address and I know the place well. It was across the street from my favorite park. I liked to go there and study. To kill time and clear my head that's where life took me.

A few minutes till I walked over I watched the life around me. Stopping at a coffee shop I grabbed some cookies – everyone likes cookies _right_? It's not as _tasty_ as dessert in bed, but good for someone whose taste's you didn't know. A young dark haired mother had a little blond boy by the hand smiles on both their faces in line behind me. I hope I have that look one day- the happiness from having that. But when was the right time: now?

Edward's building, a higher ranked building- scaled high in the sky, was intimidating. The bell-hop, a tail geeky boy, asked if his help was needed and I gave him the address. He nodded.

"Mr. Masen, right this way; he's expecting you." We hurried through the posh lobby to the elevators and he escorted me upstairs. I couldn't read which button until after it stopped and swept his arm out. "Here you are Miss Swan." It was the top floor.

What I found shocked me. Whose _house_ was this? It can't be just an apartment, more like a ten million dollar condo complete gold on the woodwork. _What the hell_? Did he rob a bank? If this was his house, which it can't be, can it? _If it was that view would rock to do it in fro-_

"Sorry" A voice said from behind me. It echoed. "I tried to stop him, to take you up the work elevator. So you wouldn't see all this . . ."

_Why didn't he want me to see?_ Does he bring women here all the time or something? "Why?"

Edward had come up beside me. "Sometime this scares people, overwhelms them. I didn't want that to happen to you. Yes," he waved in front of himself. "This is my home, my parents left it to me when they died, but this house never made me who I am- it's just a place to live. Most of the time I take the work elevator myself - I have no need for the main one. Its father from the part of the house I live in. Do you like it?"

What a question-did I like it? No, not really. The view was incredible, that I loved. All of the outside walls on this side were glass. But the décor I didn't care for. It screamed over done, this room was perfect for Alice's tastes. Pale couches and carpet, dark over baring woods-maple, gold assents, too faultless- too inhuman.

I looked him in the eye. His mouth worked faster than mine. "You don't like it, do you?" I had made no move to answer, "That's cool if you don't. I don't either- too over done for my tastes. My mom had the room redone a few weeks before the accident and I never had a reason to change it . . . until now."

"The view's remarkable." I whispered. We were thinking the same thing-odd.

"But you don't care for the décor?" How could he see that?

"No, I don't." He took my hand and whispered in my ear.

"Good. . . . Me neither. Are those cookies? I love cookies!" I shivered in pleasure.

The smaller kitchen, apparently there was two, was neat and tidy. The design was simple: Mexican art deco. Appliances stainless steel flowing perfectly together, the color scheme ideal: red-orange, forest green; sunset yellow-gold working in harmony. We were sitting at the island table facing each other. Edward had made spaghetti, salad, and bread. And the boy wanted me to bring dessert? There couldn't be any room for dessert left. Hell after that meal I needed a work-out. And looking at his crooked smile I was going to get one _soon._ The man could _cook_, I'd give him that. Something so simple never tasted so good.

"Where'd you learn how to cook? You might out best me . . ." Whatever, spaghetti's one thing.

"The maid . . ." He wiggled his brows with a mischievous glint in his golden eyes. I glared at him, his crooked smile appeared.

"Oh really, what else did she _teach_ you?"

"Nothing that her help, and a few cooking classes couldn't teach _you_. I find it very relaxing." He laughed.

"Oh, does Emmett know your cooking behind his back?" The sound of his laugh was incredible.

He laughed again raining a jolt of fire up my body. "No, I didn't want the jokes of Eddie the home-maker to come up." I laughed. He was right. That's what will happen if Emmett knew. But the time for laughing was over. As much as I wanted to continue this discovery slot there were things I need to know.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked turning my head from him.

"Nothing . . . Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'd like that." I still couldn't look at him. I felt disgusting.

Wait, I shouldn't feel disgusting. So I had sex with someone-that's not a crime. Okay there may be a child now, but who say there had to be? God, maybe this was all too fast. What if Edward wasn't who I thought he was? _Hold it_, calm down he is the person I thought he was- _he is_!

Before I could go on with my mini nervous break-down warm arms had wrapped around my body.

He turned me around hard. The look on his face was torn, like there was a question he wanted to asked, but couldn't. The silence the followed was a moment of wordless conversation in his beautiful golden eyes. One second we were breathing hard staring at each other the next his lips were on mine.

"Bella . . . ." Edward spoke when he lifted his head up. "Please don't be sad, everything will be fine. We'll find a way for us to work." He kissed me again, sweetly. "I love you . . . you're all that matters to me." He pecked me, "You are my life now."

I pulled his mouth back to mine.

The next thing happened by surprise - one minute we were by the chair, me sitting him standing; then the next minutes I was up against a wall my legs wrapping around him, his hips ramming into mine as he kissed down my neck. That's how lost I was into the kiss. _Oh God, he is hard . . . ah, more. Oh, god . . . _

"Ah," I moaned. "What is it," I panted, "With us and walls?"

"I have you right where a want you . . ." Before I knew it he was letting my legs down and grabbing my hand. "Come on," there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Let me show you the rest of the house." I wonder if he's the type that would want to do it on his parent's bed. No, that didn't seem like him- more like Emmett style.

We rushed by a game room complete with flat screen, every electronic system alive, couches and a pool table-the pool table looked like _trouble_, many well done guest rooms, the master suite, the work elevator and finally he stopped the last door. It only took us _fifteen_ minutes to get here.

"This is my room . . ." he pulled me in. _Wow_ - the glass walls must go all around the apartment, the view was better here than the front room- you could see the Sears Tower from here. But I wasn't looking there long. Edward came up in front of me taking my cheek and my hand. He pulled me down on the bed, a big queen-sized gargantuan draped in pale gold's and pillows. _Is the bed related to the size of your . . . well they both are_ huge_. _

"I love you, Bella." Edward kissed me slowly adding pressure to the softness of how his candied apple lips moved mine. Warm chills ran down my body as he put our hands on my back. Wet ecstasy slipped into my mouth as his tongue danced with mine. _Ah,_ Edward tasted so good, like chocolate melting angelically in my throat. I have never found a taste that can compare, and never will.

_Wait, I can't do this . . . I don't want to be pregnant!_ I moaned into his mouth when he grabbed my ass. _Good Job fighting him off, Bella! As _if_ I could ever fight him off. _

He shifted his lips under my ear, "My dazzling love." The world, the worries, the wrong-doings, disappeared as kisses rained over my neck. My cares of babies ended when he touched me. The skin of my body knew what would happen if Edward kept going. My heart felt the love and the want and the need in every single caress between us. It was as if he was a fire my body craved to be burned by.

Those skillful fingers made their way to my waist. Edward towed my hips to his hips hard. I could feel his cock on my stomach. He drew my hands over my head. Soon there were hands tracing up my torso, and lips pulling away from mine. "God I've been dying to get you out of this shirt all day." And he ripped it off, throwing it to some unknown place.

Next Edward went to take off my bra. I arched my back to help him. The moment it was off he brought lips to my breast and played with me. This time my back was arching for a different reason. My nipples had turned hard after one nip of his teeth. Controlling the noises from my mouth was useless. There was nothing to stop me from moaning in pleasure.

I remembered his path from last night; he had started to slip downward as he tasted my chest again. I didn't mind, but I wanted this time to be different. Pulling him into a sitting position I attacked him with wet kisses. Moving from his lips to his neck to his chest I had him grunting for more.

"_Bella_," he groaned as I reached his zipper. Moving back I pulled his legs out tugging on his jeans at the same time. _Oh, he went commando! Oh, God! _The jeans ended up throw somewhere in the room like the rest of our clothes. 

He had tasted me, now with his rigid dick staring at me I wanted to return the favor. I looked him in the eyes as I said "My turn," and I took him in my mouth, licking him. He was warm, and he tasted sugary. I felt him on the back of my throat and had to come up for air. Looking at him I felt scared. What if he didn't like what my mouth did? I didn't know how to . . . .

When I saw his eyes I was shocked. They were hazy in a dreamlike state almost. "Do it again." He sighed.

"What?" Edward couldn't have liked that. I didn't even do anything other than lick him. I wondered if he knew I was scared of this. Scared that I didn't know how to please him when he was magnificent at satisfying me.

"Can you do it again? I loved it." He took my hand and led it over him dick slowly moving it up and down. "Here, let me help you."

I scooted over to kneel in front of him as I kept up the pace he had set. Precum seeped form his tip. I had to use both my hands to rub all of him. Kisses ran up my neck, Edward had brined his face in my hair causing me to shiver in pleasure. Fingering his head, there was nibbling on my shoulder. "Oh, _Bella_ . . . ." _What an ego booster._ "You are amazing."

His hips twitched. I pulled his lips to mine as let go of him. For a moment I thought he would push me to the bed and take me, but he just kept kissing me. Finally, when I felt my lips throbbing and wetness dripping down my leg he pulled away and said. "Come here."

Edward sat against the wall with his legs opened, cock standing for me. I took his out-reached hand and he helped me on to his lap. We wiggled around so our hips were together than I pushed his dick inside me. "Oh, God." I moaned as I felt him take in a sharp breath.

Edward brought his knees to my back. Our bodies tighten into one, and I felt safe. He murmured, "Bounce, love," as he grabbed my hips.

And I did.

The feeling was too much . . . . Soon I was lost in our movements, his hands on my hips guiding me to new heights, the rumps of him bouncing to meet mine, the wet kisses his mouth gave me, my hands trailing his hair, my hard nipples rubbing on his chest. Fire ran in my blood curling in the pit of my stomach becoming hotter with each thrust. I felt when his left leg spit off the bed because he was using it as more leverage. He was pushing even deeper into my body. I had to grab on to him in some way or I would fall off. Gripping his shoulders, I pushed down on him harder screaming out by the motion. Edward cried out loud, too.

I don't know how he ended up on his feet, but with one foot the bed and one on the ground he pounded into me. I had wrapped my legs around him and held on for dear life. I could felt that he was going to cum soon. The new placement of our bodies had me catch to him quickly. And with one hard thrust one his part I cum around him. Edward filled me up as he came, too.

After that wild love since he body slipped down to the floor taking me with him. We stay with our bodies connected for minutes on end then finally he said, "Whatever happens now know that I love you."

And I knew it was true.

**Next time:**

"**What? You want to keep it?!"**

"**I thought you did, too."**

"**Wait, did you say boarding school . . ."**

**OMG- Finally, I got something up! Hooray! Sorry it took so long. Senior year ending with a million things going on, then I started college four days after, not a smart move. My English class is kicking my butt. And on top of it I'm staying with an Aunt, wait for an apartment to open up, and at her house you can't do anything, even write in peace. Plus this was kind of a hard lemon to write, because I have no experience with this. But it's up, and thank you guys form not forgetting me. **


End file.
